


The Light

by Reddie4Spaghetti



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Love, Missions, Nature, New World, Skateboarding, Telekinesis, abilities, dimension, flames, forest, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie4Spaghetti/pseuds/Reddie4Spaghetti
Summary: Different Dimension, different world.Adding more characters and tags as the story goes





	The Light

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter :)

It was Tuesday afternoon, Luna and Her friends were at the library trying to finish some homework.

Luna was bored as hell not wanting to be there in the first place.

"Did you do the homework?" Zack hoped, pulling out his notebook.

"Yeah, it's due tomorrow ," Andrew nodded.

"Shit!" Zack cursed as he messily scribbled down something.

"You do this every time with English! You never remind me!" Zack exclaimed.

Andrew groaned, "I'm sorry, but since when do I give a shit about English?"

"Right now would be a great time!" Luna groaned but chuckled a little.

"What does he do?" Some girl asked confused as she walked up to them smiling.

"Leave his homework to the last minute as some sort of statement," Andrew tried to explain.

"Jesus Christ!" Zack sighed, "Luna, back me up here!"

Luna wasn't listening to their stupid argument. Her mind was far away from what was going on in front of him. Instead, Luna was watching something completely different. Her attention was drawn towards a boy who just walked into the library.

He had black "soft looking hair" she thought to herself, with bright blue eyes and tan skin. He had some glasses on as he went to grab a book and set it in front of him, although he began furiously skipping through many pages.

"Luna? Earth to Luna Vegas?"

"Jesus fucking Christ! Luna!"

Luna's eyes darted away from the boy.

She started to think weather or not he was new to their small town, she'd never seen him before

Who knows?

"Oh my GOSH! LUNA FUCKING VEGAS!"

"What!?" She finally gave them the attention.

"Andrew is yelling at me for not doing my English homework, but in reality, I won't be needing it in the future!" Zack tried to catch her up. "Now! Could you please explain to Andrew that there is no reason to study it."

"You guys are freakin' children," Luna rolled his eyes.

"No, we're not!"

Andrew shook his head in annoyance, "You guys are fucking useless," stuffing his notebook back into his backpack.

Luna frowned at Andrew but then finally noticed the girl still standing between their chairs.

"Sorry who are you?" She asked

"The names Emma" she smiled brightly at her and extended her arm out, intending to shake her hand.

Luna weirdly shook it then grabbed her stuff.

"You guys still down to hangout later tonight?" She asked both boys in front of her

"Yeah I have nothing to do" Andrew replied and Zack got up

"Of course Luna" He smiled at her.

Emma just walked away from them knowing she wasn't going to be invited even if she stayed.

"Zack and I are leaving to go play video games at my house you coming with?" Andrew asked and Luna glanced at the boy who was still looking through the book.

She shook her head

"Nope, I have to get home and help my mom to uh do some stuff I'll just catch you guys later tonight" she smiled at them and zack looked at her suspiciously

"Okay" Andrew said and they both walked out of the building.

Luna looked at the boy who was a few feet away from her, she wondered what he was so desperately looking for.

She walked towards him attempting to make conversation with the boy.

"You know you'll rip the pages out by the way Your furiously going through them" she said smiling a bit.

The boy startled a little then looked up to see her. He stared at her for a few moments almost as if he was examining every detail of her.

"My name is Luna" she said smiling, he blushed a little but smiled back too.

He knew he shouldn't be talking to anyone, but no one would have to know he did.

"Asa" he replied

(A/N : pronounced Ay-za) 

"I've never seen you around town or at school before, you new?" She asked tilting her head a little.

Asa thought of what to say for a moment but quickly said yes.

"So are you starting school soon?"

"No i don't go to school" Asa replied hoping he said the right thing.

Luna got confused.

"Wait every teen and child HAS to go to school it's the law basically, dumb i know but what do you mean? Are you implying your homeschooled"

"What's homeschooled" Asa thought but didn't know what to say.

Luna has a feeling he wasn't very comfortable with the topic and decided to quickly change it.

"You know it's completely fine if you are I sometimes wish I was homeschooled too" she said hoping to make things better.

He softly smiled at her and Luna thought he was cute.

"I have to continue researching-"

"Oh okay" luna said getting up thinking maybe he wanted to be alone and she was just bothering him.

But that wasn't true at all.

Asa could tell the Luna was disappointed as she started to get up from her seat in front of him, he wished she could stay, and maybe they could've been good friends but he knew it wasn't allowed.

And even if he secretly became her friend he couldn't get attached to her.

She was from the outside and it would only bring her danger.

Luna was already heading to the exit feeling embarrassed of herself as she was about to open the door Asa stopped her.

"I forgot to say goodbye" he said shyly

Luna smiled at him.

"Bye Asa, hopefully I'll see you around sometime"

Asa just smiled at her but as soon as she left he turned around and walked back to his place the smile fading away.

He knew he couldn't see her again.

But he smiled at the thought of ever making a new friend from the outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I also posted this story on Wattpad my @ is | cioudv


End file.
